moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Grey
WARNING! There are some mature concepts and ideas further on down, nothing in great detail, but the concepts are still there all the same. OOC Info & Description Theme song(s): ≈ "Mad World." When you look at Seth you see a solider, through and through. Constantly wearing a mixture of leather and mail armor, broadsword at his side. You notice a number of guns in sheaths, you assume he enjoys using fire arms and is skilled at it. If his hood is down he would have short red/orange hair cut in the way of a solider. He would always be seen with a flask of beer/ale/mead at his side. Drunkedness isn't uncommon. Seth seems to you like a trustworthy, respectful, mate yet. Something is hidden under that persona, an aura of leadership? Or even just that edge of rebellion that drove him to become a mercenary lord. Perhaps if you earn this mans trust, you will learn. Read the House of Grey page for the whole story of how The House of Grey was born. Childhood Seth was born around the beginning of the Second War, to Tom Grey and Mary Grey.When Tom Grey met his end, Mary Grey vanished without a trace and the last five members of the House of Grey raised Seth and taught him everything he knows now. The House of Grey﻿ Raven Seth's mentors eventually passed away or went to pursue other things, and Seth was left with the House. Seth met a night elven man, named Raven. The two quickly became friends, and began to build the house. Hiring mercenaries and knaves, promising riches. Seth knew he couldn't make the House public, especially sicne they were based in Stormwind, so he made the cover up name Greywood Trading Company. Very few outside of the House knew what the Greywood T.C really was, and the House prospered. The Ravenholdt Blades A new section of Ravenholdt was built, named The Ravenhodlt Blades. They were slighlty more violent, and was a bit more public. One of the House's members, Valcore MacKay, was the first one of the House to interact with them, and the House and the Blades eventually grew to be allies. Brenthgar, the leader, was not known to be especially nice towards the whole of the House, though he did like some of the higher ranked members. "Catherfana, you idiot." See House of Grey. Death of the House See Valcore MacKay, kicking balls in the death twice section. The Rising Covenant Seth knew he and Raven had to lay low with Blackheart around, so they travelled to Northrend and joined The Rising Covenant. The two never really fit in. Still, they layed low untill Valcore told them about Blackheart going into hiding, and the two came back and rebuilt the House of Grey. Disapearance For some reason, Seth vanished. Completely wiped off the face of Azeroth. Some speculate he is dead, killed by Blackheart or Bloodsails. Others say he is in hiding once again, leaving all his past behind. ((Clearing this whole thing up, I left the leadership of the House to Em, fer' OOC reasons, reasons that won't be written here.)) Order of Vii (Seven) After leaving the Rising Covenant (Now known as the Seo Imperium) Seth found himself out of work and desprately in need of a job to pay for his long nights at the local bar. Seth found himself approached, or a approaching a women anmed Ruebi who inducted him into a secret Order known as the Order of Vii (Seven). Being Inducted requires getting a tattoo that imbuined with certain powers. (I have to ask a few people about the details of the Tattoo, my memory is sketchy on how it works.) This tatto allowed the memebers of the Order to teleport to the Order's manor, which currently at the time of this writting is within the nether. (If you want to agrue about this take it up with my old guild leader, she has some sort of explination, memory is foggy on the exact details.) ((Time Cut about a year and a half i'll add more details to OOV section as I can conform with my freinds)) Post Order of Vii Brotherhood of the Dawn Seth join the Brotherhood of the Dawn for a short time, getting their rune of communcation upon his left hand, but it did not last long, for Seth soon recived a letter from Arsheron, the old Slave Master of the Order of Vii. The letter Seth recived from Arsheron led to their meeting, where Seth considering the long term value of such an employment joined the House Wintercaste. House Wintercaste The Ball The Ball was a event housed by the House of Wintercaste to promote good relations with the Blackstone Order, things seemed to go smoothly as everyone enjoyed the dancing and the Wintercaste's servants musical skills. As the evening started to wind down Seth was approached by his good freind Dandrace, whom was in the Order of Vii with Seth before leaving to join the Blackstone Order. The Leaders of the Order of Vii did not take kindly to this and removed (Or hid, the fact of it all is she cannot remember the past year and a half, and in turn, doesn't remember Seth.) all memories of when she was apart of the Order of Vii. Dandrace approached Seth and began to ask him questions about Arsheron. (I'll not here that Dani ICly kept a Journal, so she has that work off of to get her mind back.) Seth, seeing how happy she is in the Blackstone Order, refused to tell her anything about Arsheron in hopes that she'd drop the idea entirely. Instead Seth recived a quick kick to the groin, sending him sprawling to the ground in pain The rest of the night was uneventful from Seth's point of view. Category:Human Category:Knave Category:Mercenary